The Red Reaper
by Jerrylolz00
Summary: Ruby Rose a secret psycho who ends up doing what she least expected doing in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Fan Fiction, so please go easy on me. I might keep writing if I can, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Well that's all I got to say. Please leave comments or reviews** **.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **One look and you could easily mistake her for an average teenage girl, but get to know her, and you'll regret it. Her name . . . Ruby Rose.**

" **Hey Blake, what are you doing?" asked Weiss.**

" **Oh hey, Weiss" Blake responded "nothing just reading."**

" **So you want to go spar?" Weiss asked breaking the silence that set upon the two.**

" **Sur-." She was quickly cut off by a worried and frantic Ruby "Weiss, Blake thank dust come quick!"**

" **What's wrong Ruby?" asked Weiss worriedly.**

" **It's Velvet, she's been injured badly, come quick" said Ruby as she ran off to the infarmirary, closely followed by Weiss and Blake.**

 **After catching their breathes they hurriedly entered the infarmirary. As they enter the lobby they saw a significant fashion commando pacing back and forth in the lobby. "Coco what's wrong?" asked Weiss cautiously. "It's Velvet, she's been put into I.C.U.!" responded Coco in a frantic and worried voice. After an hour passed Prof. Ozpin approached from one of the many halls if the infarmirary. "Coco, Weiss, and Blake may you come with please?" Ozpin spoke alerting the girls. "What about me?" Ruby spoke up. "You Miss Ruby may go back to your dorm" said in a monotone voice with a bit of poison in his voice .**

" **Okay" she said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.**

" **Now if you will follow me girls" continued Ozpin.**

 **(Beacon courtyard)**

' **Shit….' Ruby thought 'How the hell did she live' she continued.**

' **Still I got to silence her, before she says anything…how though'. "Hmmm, well I can't tonight because Ozpin's there…." she pondered.**

 **(Infarmirary Room A113)**

 **Four figures stood over the unconscious body of Velvet Scarlatine. "What's wrong with her professor?" asked coco.**

" **What state did you find her in Miss Adel?"**

" **E-excuse me?" Coco asked.**

" **How was she when you found Velvet, Miss Adel?" Ozpin repeated.**

" **O-oh, when I found she was covered in deep cuts, covered in bruises and her clothes torn... almost as though she was raped….." Answered Coco obviously scarred by the memory.**

" **That is all." Ozpin continued "Do you have an idea of who would do this Coco?"**

" **C-CRDL might've done this. Since their always picking on her" Coco responded.**

" **I highly doubt this Miss Adel…." Ozpin answered.**

" **WHY!" asked Coco Shocked.**

" **Why?. Because when she gained conscious she broke down… likely from trauma." Ozpin answered in a calm voice. "She was also yelling for her to stop…who I'm not at liberty to say"**

" **Is there any leads?" Coco asked**

" **No, we're trying to find any evidence of who could've done, but what I can say is that we will find whoever did this Miss Coco" Ozpin responded.**

" **Is there anything we can do?" Weiss spoke up.**

" **All we can do now is hope…Miss Weiss"**

 **(Beacon courtyard)**

" **How….?" Ruby asked herself.**

" **Well Well if it isn't Ruby." Said Cardin.**

" **Oh, hey Cardin….." Ruby said.**

" **OH HEY IS ALL YOU GOTTA SAY TO ME!" Cardin yelled.**

" **what did I do to you to deserve that?"**

" **I got some beef to settle with you!" Cardin responded.**

" **Cardin, now is not a good time." Ruby said in an emotionless voice startling team CRDL.**

" **Oh now is a great time" a smirking Cardin responded.**

" **Cardin don't make me do this." Ruby said angrily.**

" **What can you do?" He said laughing.**

" **Fine, meet me in the Emerald Forest." She said as she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.**

" **Alright let's go guys." Cardin said with over-confidence.**

" **Nah Cardin we'd rather live" Russell spoke up.**

" **What, how can you be scared of her!?" Cardin asked.**

" **Haven't you heard? . People are blaming Ruby for what happened to Velvet." Sky said.**

" **oh shit….." is all Cardin could say.**

 **(Weiss and Blake)**

" **Did you hear that?" Weiss asked.**

" **Yea…" Blake responded.**

" **There's no way she could've done that to Velvet… right?" Weiss asked.**

" **I don't Weiss.. I don't know….." Blake said shocked.**

" **Well want to go the Emerald Forest?"**

" **Why?" Blake asked.**

" **Didn't you hear Ruby?"**

" **Yeah I did…. You want to ask her if she did it don't you?" Blake asked suspiciously.**

" **N-no… why do you say that" Weiss said looking away.**

" **No reason, well come on let's go then." Blake said boldly.**

 **(At the Emerald Forest)**

" **Do you even know where she is Blake?" asked Weiss.**

" **We can track her you know." said Blake with a bit of amusement.**

" **Oh yeah…." Weiss said.**

 **After a while of walking. "Come on she's just up ahead!" said Blake. "Alright lets go." Weiss said with a skip in her step.**

 **(Ruby's location)**

" **Ok I got it." Ruby said out loud.**

" **Have what?" Blake asked Ruby.**

" **Nothing Blake!" Ruby said startled by Blake's Appearance.**

" **O-ok then." Blake said.**

" **Well then can we go back to beacon?" Weiss asked.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if this story is good or not, but meh I'm going to keep going with.

Leave comments and reviews, and I don't care what profanity you use.

Chapter 2: The perish of CRDL

(CRDL's dorm)

"It's time" is all Cardin said.

"Time for what?" asked Russell.

"It's time we end Ruby Rose." Cardin said with poison laced in his voice.

"Cardin you know we can't do that.." Sky spoke up.

"And why not?" Cardin asked.

"Come on bullying is one thing, but killing someone let alone Ruby…. You know we couldn't even if we tried." Dove said.

"You either come with me, or I'll end you myself!" Cardin said almost yelling. "Now come on!"

(RWBY's dorm)

Ruby's scroll lit up.

"Uh… Cardin?" Ruby asked picking up her scroll.

"Listen I'm going to be quick. Meet me at the edge of the Emerald Forest." Cardin said as he hung up.

'That was weird… well I guess I'll go.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Where you going Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Oh I'm just going to go put Crescent Rose in my locker." Ruby lied.

"Ok" Yang said going back to cleaning her weapon's.

'Alright let's go.' Ruby thought to herself as she put Crescent Rose in its holster.

(At the edge of the Emerald Forest)

"Where is she!" Cardin yelled in frustration.

"Hey shut up Cardin, this was your idea after all." Sky said.

"Alright alright shesh." Cardin said.

"Needed me?" Ruby spoke up startling Team CRDL.

"How the hell." Russell said.

"Doesn't matter." Cardin butted in "Get her!"

Ruby activating her semblance ran into the forest. 'Shit how could have I fallen for that!' Ruby thought to herself. After running for what seemed for hours she stopped at a clearing. "There she is!" yelled Cardin as he ran into the clearing a half hour later soon joined by his teammates. "Alright Ruby this is your end!" Cardin yelled running towards Ruby. "Don't make me do something I might regret Cardin." Ruby said calmly stopping Cardin dead in his track. "Your surrounded Ruby. What you do?" Cardin said in his overly confident ego. "Fine you brought this upon yourself Cardin." Ruby said drawing Crescent Rose. "Do you know what the Reaper does Cardin?" asked Ruby stalking towards Cardin. "…" Cardin stayed silent with fear plastered all over his face. "I asked you a question Cardin, Now answer it!" Ruby said right to his face. "He kills." Russell spoke up. "Good but did I say you could answer Russell?" Ruby asked. "N-o" Russell's answer was followed by a gunshot and the thud of Russell's corpse hitting the floor. "NO!" Sky yelled. In a rage Sky ran at Ruby weapon drawn, but it was all in vain for he too met the fate of fighting with the reaper. In one swift motion all that stood was a decapitated head as Sky's now lifeless body hit the floor, Cardin ran at Ruby. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Cardin yelled. Instead of certain death that Cardin awaited with open arms, he instead met a jolt of pain, and his body constricting itself as he hit the floor as his body was paralyzed by an electric dust infused round. All he could do now was watch in horror as the last other remaining teammate was torn limb from limb. As the last of the blood curdling screams turned into weak yelps of pain coming from Dove, Ruby quickly got bored. "Well it was fun while it lasted." Was all Dove heard as he met the sharp blade of the reaper. "Now onto you my dear friend Cardin." Ruby said with a big grin plastered on her face. "N-no please I'm begging I don't want to die!" was all he repeated as Ruby continued stalking towards his paralyzed body. "What to do first oh what to do!" ruby said in a sinister laugh. As she tore of his chest piece and stabbed his upper-body, and she split open his chest by breaking open his ribcage. "I wonder what you taste like?" Ruby said as she tore off one of his ribs followed by a scream of fear. "Too tough." Is all she said as she spit out his flesh. "I wonder what your heart taste like?" Ruby asked him with the same sinister grin painted on her face. As she proceeded to pull his heart just above if lungs so he could see everything that was about to happen. As she bit into his heart, the last bit of life left his eyes she sighed in defeat as she swallowed the tender flesh. "You were weaker than Velvet." She said as she met a glyph in her path. Behind her in the canopy four figures descended. "Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Coco how you been?" Ruby asked them.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Coco screamed. "SHE TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT?!" Coco continued.

"I see, so you found out?" Ruby asked.

"AHHHHH!" Coco ran at Ruby, but was stopped by a hail of gunfire coming from a bullhead.

"MISS ADEL, STAND DOWN" Ozpins voice shot from the speakers. "MISS RUBY ROSE YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF CARDIN WINCHESTER, RUSSELL THRUST, DOVE BRONZEWING, SKY LARK, AND THE DEATH OF VELVET SCARLITINE!"

"I surrender." Is all Ruby spoke as she laid down Crescent Rose on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip! So what did you guys think of the last chapter? Was it good? Any mistakes?**

 **Chapter 3: The shock**

" **I surrender" Ruby spoke as she laid down Crescent Rose and raised her arms. As the Bullhead landed four huntsmen exited, and handcuffed Ruby, and proceeded to work on what remained of team CRDL. Ozpin exited shortly after the huntsmen walking towards the girls and spoke. "I know this might be a lot for all of you to take in." Ozpin continued "Miss Adel I truly am sorry you had to find out this way." Coco shook her head "When did she pass?" Coco asked on the verge of tears. "She passed away shortly after you left to chase down Miss Rose." Ozpin answered with pity in his voice. "Were heading back now!" One of the huntsmen yelled from the Bullhead. "Come on then girls" Ozpin called as he began walking to the Bullhead. As they boarded the Bullhead Blake couldn't help but look at Ruby with mixed emotions. The ride was generally quiet except for the sobs of Coco which no-one could help but look at her with pity. Ruby all she did was smile sadistically at Coco. "Did you want her to die?" Coco asked unexpectedly. Ruby's face grew blank "No I didn't want her to die, and for what it's worth I'm sorry." Coco stared at her with anger and sadness. The rest of the ride was silent. "Were nearing Beacon!" the pilot called from the cock pit. As everyone prepared Ruby just sat there and waited with a smile on her face.**

 **When the bullhead landed students couldn't help and stop and look. When the doors opened students stared in shock as four body bags were carried off, and a bloody Ruby Rose stood at the entrance. With the huntsmen gone Ozpin finally spoke. "please follow me Miss Rose." As he walked off. "Where we going?" asked Ruby. "To my office." Ozpin responded. The rest of the walk was silent with every student staring at Ruby in disgust.**

 **(Ozpin's office)**

" **Miss Rose, what you have done will not go without punishment." Ozpin continued "As per me, I will have to expel you from my school." Ozpin finished. "Ok, but I got one request." Ruby said "Could you please make sure Yang gets Crescent Rose?" Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow and nodded "I will try, but I can't make any promises."**

" **Good enough." Ruby responded. "So what punishment will I receive?" Ruby asked.**

" **Well since you are a minor the punishment may not be bad, but they might try you as an adult." Ozpin continued. "If you are treated as an adult you will either sentenced to 40 to 50 years in prison or you will be sent to camps across the world collecting Grimm for study."**

" **Doesn't seem that bad." Ruby responded.**

 ***KNOCK**KNOCK***

" **Come in" Ozpin spoke. One of the huntsmen walked in.**

" **It's me sir." He said.**

" **Well let's go then." Ruby spoke as she got up and turned around. She was stopped by a hand in her path. "Yes?" Ruby asked. "Sit down." The huntsman spoke, as he pushed her down into the seat. "So what do we do with her Ozpin?" the huntsman asked.**

" **Take her to her dorm to collect her items, and take her to one of the Atlesian camps." Ozpin responded. "You sure about this Ozpin?" the huntsman asked. "Yes I'm sure, now go." The huntsman saluted and told Ruby to follow him. "So what's going on?" Ruby asked a bit curious. "You just got court-martialed kid now come on." He said. "So what's your name?" Ruby asked a short while after. "If you really want to know my name is Gerald." A short while after they arrived at Ruby's dorm. "Here we are." Gerald stopped and knocked on the door. A short while after Weiss opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. Gerald spoke up "Miss Rose is here to collect her belongings." As he spoke he moved out of the way to show Ruby. As she walked in she noticed there were more people in the room. She recognized them immediately as the remaining Team CFVY, and immediately got behind Weiss.**

 **All team CFVY do was stare daggers at Ruby "What are you doing here?" coco spat. "She's here to collect her belongings" Gerald stepped in. Ruby proceeded to collect her belongings, and exited shortly after. "Miss Long, may I speak to you?" Gerald asked. "sure." Yang responded from her bed. "In private Miss Long." Yang got up and grumbled something under her breathe.**

 **With the door shut Gerald finally spoke. "Miss long I've been instructed to give you Miss Rose's weapon." He said as he handed her a box. "Please don't open it till we are gone." He said as he opened the door. "We must leave Miss Rose." Gerald spoke as he entered. "Ok." Ruby said exiting. That was the last time they saw Ruby for half a year.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know if doing this time skip was alright, but I'm rolling with it. One review made me question my entire life. Made me saltier than a LoL after losing.

Chapter 4: Unwanted Reunion

(six months prior to Ruby's expulsion)

As the crowd cheered, they watched Damon Schnee parade across the town of Vale. As he waved at the people of Vale, by his side his daughters Winter and Weiss Schnee waving as well. Even though they didn't want to, they were forced to put on fake smiles. 'How much longer' Weiss thought "How much longer father?" She asked. "Only a few more streets to go just keep waving if you will please." Damon responded as he continued to wave.

"Is sector 5 secure?" Ozpin asked over his earpiece. "Sector 5 secure sir." Gerald responded. "Prepare for a scan on sector 6." Ozpin continued "Keep your eyes on those windows." Ozpin being in charge of watching over the security of the Schnee's. 'Everything's going good, so far.' He thought as he drank from his coffee.

(Beacon academy)

Two cloaked figure's stood at the foot of beacon tower. 'should've never left your office Ozpin' carrying a large black case, people stared but didn't ask. As the figure's entered the receptionist asked "May I help you?" one the figure simply responded "Were here to do maintenance on Professor Ozpin's computer."

"May I ask for your name?" the receptionist asked, the cocking of a gun could be heard "Sorry." Is all the second figure said as the silenced gun went off.

A body hidden in the storage room. The receptionist replaced by a fake. "Just act it out S, don't be nervous." The figure spoke over her earpiece. "Fine, but I'll probably get nervous and you know what happens when I get nervous R." "I know" R responded "Just keep people out till I take the shot." As the earpiece silenced.

(Ozpin's location)

"Is everything secure?" Ozpin asked over his earpiece. "Yes sir." All the huntsmen reported. 'Just look at this' Ozpin thought to himself. 'Humans cheering, but not a single Faunus in the crowd.' "Gerald everything good to go?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, Ozpin." Gerald responded.

A single shot rang out through Vale as it sped towards its target soon finding its mark. Everyone watched in horror as Damon's body hit the side of the car, his blood splattering over Weiss and winter, staining their white clothing with crimson fluid.

"What the hell happened!" Ozpin yelled through the microphone. "Where did the shot come from?!" He asked. "I-it came from Beacon sir." Silence filled the intercom. "Get the schnee's to safety and get every unit you can over to Beacon NOW" The connection cut off.

(Beacon Tower)

"Let's go, are the charges set S?!" R yelled over the her microphone. "Calm down… yes they're set alright!" S calmly answered. "come on!" R called out from the front of the tower. "Grab my hand!" R said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine" as soon as their hands collided and grasped each other's, they sped off leaving only black rose petals. It only took seconds for them to reach the edge of the Emerald forest. "Now we wait." Is all that was spoken over the two cloaked figure's. Soon at least three dozen armed huntsmen and police ran into the tower along with Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "Poor Ozpin guess today's his day." S said in an almost sadistic voice as she started putting pressure on the switch.

An explosion rang out knocking students and faculty alike across the Beacon courtyard. "Let's go." R said in a demanding voice.

(Team WBY's dorm)

A sleeping Yang shot up with her partner looming over the window, frozen with shock. "What happen…?" Yang stopped midway after looking out the window. The entire courtyard was covered in rubble, destroyed rooms, and bodies littering the rubble here and there. Yang's scroll went off. As she picked it up she frozen and turned as pale as a ghost. "what's wrong Yang?" as Blake grabbed the scroll and dropped the scroll. As it hit the floor Ruby's contact info could be seen. Soon regaining posture Yang picked up the scroll and answered. "Yes?" Yang asked in a worried and suspicious voice. "Hey Yang umm by any chance did you see what happened to the tower?"

"Why?"

"Funny thing actually, I was walking in the forest when I saw the tower suddenly collapse." Ruby lied.

"And why were you walking in the forest might I ask?" Yang asked in a dead serious tone. "I thought you were locked away."

"You see I really never got taken to prison I just got expelled from Beacon." Silence soon filled the call. "And umm I'm right outside the door." After the words were spoken a knock came from the door causing both Yang and Blake to rush to the door both hiding their hopes and worries. As the door flung open they stopped in front of two cloaked figures.

"Hey Yang and Blake…!" Ruby put on a fake smile even though she was forced to. "Can I come in….?"


	5. Chapter 5

Almost to a thousand views!

Chapter 5: I couldn't come up with a chapter name

"Can I come in?" Ruby asked. "Yea, sure come in!" Yang responded as she walked in a happy mood. "Yang wait, I'm not sure we should let her in." While staring daggers at Ruby and started asking her questions. "How and why are you here, I thought you were in prison."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked evading her questions. "You know what I mean." Blake said as she got right in front Ruby. "Oh that, well you see I was never really taken to prison, it was more like I was stripped of my huntress in training rank and exiled from Beacon." Ruby explained. "What do you mean Ruby?" Yang asked with curiosity and concern. "I mean I was never taken to prison or a camp in Atlas, I was just kicked from Beacon, took some jobs here and there which bring us to now. That's the long and short of it." Ruby lashed out. S simply patted Ruby on her shoulder which seemed to calm Ruby. "Ruby we got to go you know." S spoke. "You know we left Emmy in charge." As she calmly walked away. "Well I wish I could stay a bit longer, but I have a shop to run. "Wait, what do you mean shop?" Yang asked. "I have to make money somehow Yang."

As if on cue Blake's scroll rang. Blake moments later answered it. "Yes, professor Oobleck ?" though far away Ruby could hear it clearly. "Miss Belladonna you and Miss Long are to report to the temporary office of professor Ozpin." A voice from the back of oobleck, soon he spoke again. "And bring Miss Rose and her friend." As the connection cut out Blake just stood there confused. "How did they found out so quickly." As she looked up at Ruby and Yang. "Obviously if you don't recall Blake, Ozpin kicked me out so if I tried to get back in of course he'd be notified right away." Ruby answered with a sly look on her face. "So if he knows I'm here, he'd probably blame S and me for the tower." As she looked Yang "so people might die, oh so you might not want to stop me." With a demonic grin on her face stretching from ear to ear. "And why would we not try to stop you." S soon called from the hallway. "Do you want to die, if you don't I suggest you stay out of her way."

"Anyway fine I'll stay a bit longer, but if Ozpin tries to hurt S or me, I'm leaving." Ruby said in a demanding sort of voice as she activated her semblance and appeared at the end of the hallway. "I'll meet you outside Yang."

"Hurry up Yang, before we get in trouble." Blake called out as she ran to the dorms doorway. "I know, let's go" Yang said as she strapped Crescent Rose to its holster. "Where's Ruby?" She asked. "Out here." Blake called out. "Where…" Yang stopped as she stared at the sight before her. Outside stood two people outside pointing their weapons at one another with looks that could kill. Ruby pointing two M9 berretta's at the headmaster Ozpin, while with his cane pointed at Ruby's neck. "So, Miss Ruby may I ask why you're here?" Ozpin asked. "just here to visit my sister."

"Is that really all Miss Rose or maybe you were here to cause this as he pointed to the rubble. "Told you Yang, anyway I'd love to stay but I got places to run." Putting her M9's in their holsters she simply started walking away. "Miss Rose do not walk away from me, I'm the headmaster at this school and you must respect me!" Ruby stopped turned around. "With all due respect Ozzy, I understand you want respect, but I am not a student as far as I know, I'm just a murderer you expelled from this school." She turned away but was stopped by a bullet to the shoulder. Ruby stood there turned to the direction the bullet came from, only to meet Blake's angry gaze. "Stop, right there Ruby. Listen I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't, you know why?" Ruby asked "Why, Ruby." Blake asked sarcastically serious. "Because you'll be dead." As Ruby lunged at Blake, she was stopped again. "Let's go Ruby." S said. "Fine S, but I swear to god if she does that shit again I'll fucking end her."

"And I won't stop you, but for now let it slide okay." S asked in a sort of soothing voice. "Okay, let's go, but first let me tell something to Yang." S nodded reluctantly. "Yang if you're ever by Winterfell give me a call." Yang just nodded with a thumbs up. "We're really not leaving?" Ruby asked as they ran through the rubble. "Yes we're leaving if we stay they'll blame us more, we'll come back in a couple of weeks." Ruby just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I will not be able to write for a while. The reason being is that my computer is breaking. Even right now I'm struggling this is the third time I've written this. So for at least 3 weeks I will not be able to write. My computer will be stored or destroyed. We've tried to fix it many times but it just won't work. Even though my computer is 9 years, but I think it's about time she has her rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Its been months since I've updated my story. What I think im gonna do is rewrite this story from sctratch. I try to update again whenever I can.


End file.
